


Account, Whip

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Random Word Generator Drabbles [6]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, implied BDSM, implied kinks, not between richard and james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer





	Account, Whip

By most accounts, James is a fairly reasonable man. He drives a practical car, does his own repairs, is decent in the kitchen. He's the type of person you'd expect to have an iron in their closet, and a lawnmower in the garage.

He's not the type of person you'd expect to own a whip and gag, which is why Richard stares into the drawer in shock, not believing his eyes. There's something shiny underneath them that Richard wants to know nothing about, so he shoves the drawer closed, and hurries downstairs without the screwdriver he'd been sent to find.


End file.
